


前夜

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, owltalon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 在告知理查德的双亲死亡的真相前，托马斯和理查德可能相爱过，或者只是托马斯爱着理查德





	

**Author's Note:**

> 冷到南极圈的CP，连CP名都打不出来
> 
> 托马斯×理查德，一篇PWP，理查德得知父母死亡真相前的设定
> 
> 人物走形，OOC，作者是个只想飙车的，小畜生
> 
> 重点是只想飙一辆这样的车

当托马斯意识到自己对理查德精神上的过度依赖已经发酵成了深爱着理查德，变得想要控制他的一切的时候，理查德已经对他表现出了过度的依赖和温顺。对过早缺失了家庭的理查德来说，仿佛所有的奖励都不如托马斯的一句“乖孩子”来得让他满足。  
但是这一切都不如与他做爱的时候来得明显。  
“理查德，你是好孩子吗？”  
“是的，我是好孩子，我会听托马斯的话——做什么都可以，只要不扔下我一个人。”  
托马斯始终没有放开理查德，他们的皮肤总有一块相触。无论理查德是在给他口交或是他用力操干理查德时候，或者是只是躺在那里休息，理查德也绝不会放开他。  
——他从未想过理查德这样渴望他，与他身体的碰触的渴望大概超过了一切。  
托马斯认为只能是他，也只有他可以让理查德放下戒备，只有他可以亲吻他，可以抚摸他的身体，可以和他做爱。  
“理查德真是个乖孩子。”  
他的理查德在做爱的时候如此渴望他的肯定和赞扬，因为他的夸奖，他能感觉理查德的肠道绞的更紧了些。  
“乖孩子，理查德，现在告诉我，你想要什么作为奖励？”  
如果只是温柔而缓慢地做爱，赞美他的身体，体会他的顺从和温柔，他大概会只因为这些称赞而射精，然后再向他索求更多。  
“理查德，说说你对我的感觉。”托马斯的阴茎在理查德的后穴进进出出，润滑液被打出了细腻的白色泡沫——理查德的后穴是最舒服、炽热的小洞，让他欲罢不能。“让我开心，你就有奖励。”  
“呜……托马斯……是我最重要的人……”理查德张开双唇，将托马斯的手指舔入嘴中，用舌头温柔服侍着，虔诚地舔着他的指尖。“你的一句话就能挑起我的欲望，你的一句话就能让我高潮……你是我的整个世界。”  
“所以，请你不要离开我……”  
“我不会离开你的，理查德。”托马斯对理查德的回答很满意，伸手将他抱起来，让他骑到自己身上，艳红色的后穴吞吐着他的阴茎，托马斯涨大的阴茎随着骑乘的动作捅进了更深的地方，理查德尖叫一声，双手紧紧抓紧了托马斯的肩膀，甚至在他的肩后留下了几道抓痕。  
“嗯啊——”理查德的叫声十分甜腻，一点都不痛苦，甚至有些撒娇的意味。“托马斯——啊啊，哈啊——好棒，托马斯，好棒——”  
“真是可爱。”托马斯吻了吻他的脸颊，这让理查德收到鼓舞般努力在托马斯身上扭动起身体，让托马斯的阴茎操着自己。“真是好孩子，真乖。”  
“哈啊，托马斯，啊啊，我不行——不行了——”嘴上说着不行，理查德却依然动着腰，努力在托马斯身上动着。托马斯则握紧了理查德的腰，下身狠狠刺入他能够操到的最深处，理查德的身体不受控制地弹了起来，坐在他的阴茎上只会浪叫。  
“叫出来，理查德，让我知道你有多爽。”  
“哈啊啊——托马斯，我不行了——托马斯，托马斯，要到了，到了。要射了——”理查德的全身都痉挛起来，而托马斯也加快了速度，又凶又狠地操着理查德，双手紧紧锁住他的腰，生怕他会飞走一样。  
“还不行，理查德。”托马斯说着，手却揉弄着理查德的囊袋，“还不行，不是说要当乖孩子吗？”  
理查德的呻吟变得尖锐，带着哭腔，细碎的随着托马斯的顶弄一颤一颤。“我真的不行了，托马斯，我不行了——啊啊，好棒——”  
“还不行。”托马斯按住了理查德的马眼，理查德瞪大了眼睛，双腿不受控制的想要加紧，托马斯强迫他张开双腿，阴茎继续在他松软炙热的后穴里用力操干。“你还不能射，理查德。”  
“求你了，托马斯，哈啊——”他的身体弹了起来，一下一下，像是搁浅了的鱼，唾液和眼泪流了下来。托马斯看着他水润红肿的嘴唇和潮湿的蓝眼睛，淫靡的令人血脉喷张。“托马斯——啊啊——”不能射精的痛苦让理查德几近发疯，托马斯控制着他的阴茎。他想要射精，他要讨好托马斯，他开心了就会让他射精。“托马斯！啊啊，用力——嗯啊，更多，给我，用力——”  
他何尝不渴求托马斯的身体，他享受和托马斯的性爱，他每次都会给他惊喜。  
“给我更多，托马斯，我要你的阴茎，我要你用力操我——”托马斯像是终于被他的努力取悦到了，掰开他的大腿，把他重新按回床上疯狂操弄，巨大的快感让理查德几乎失去意识，托马斯看着他的身体抽搐，不受控制地大声浪叫，口水和眼泪流的到处都是。“好孩子。”他说。“准备拿你的奖励吧。”  
他一下又一下撞击着理查德的前列腺，在他的叫声越来越高的时候松开了控制着他的阴茎的手。“射了，啊啊，好棒，要射了——啊啊啊——我爱你，托马斯，爱你，嗯啊，托马斯——嗯啊啊啊——”顿时理查德被巨大的快感卷入漩涡，大声浪叫呻吟着，射出一股股的精液。  
“好孩子。”托马斯按摩着理查德的阴茎和囊袋，把最后一滴精液都挤出来，然后把精液抹在了他的身上。“真乖。”  
理查德在听到托马斯的表扬后开心地蹭了蹭他的手，他体内还含着托马斯的阴茎，于是他努力动了起来，试图夹紧后穴让托马斯射精，让他更高兴些。  
“托马斯……”他小声说到，凑过去亲吻了托马斯的嘴唇，“再用力干我……用你最喜欢的方式，干到你射精。”  
“那个时候你会怎么样？”托马斯的手掌摸在理查德的屁股上，用力揉捏着他的臀肉。“你会又变成一副荡妇样哭着求我操你吗？”  
“是的，我会。”理查德动起腰，努力服侍着还在他体内的托马斯。“我会变成你最喜欢的荡妇的样子。”  
“所以别离开我，托马斯，我什么都愿意去做，做什么都乐在其中。”  
“你爱我，你愿意做我的利爪。”托马斯和理查德深深接吻，他能感觉到因为这个吻，他的理查德又勃起了。“我也爱你，只属于我的理查德。我从没有像爱你这样爱过一个人。”  
——想和他做爱，想让他那颗心里除了自己再无其他，想让他彻底属于自己。如同他自己的心里早已塞满了理查德的存在，再无其他。  
这也许不是什么光明磊落的手段，但是有效，而且完全是自愿。理查德的身体依赖着他，愿意甚至是自己戴上了那副枷锁，只为他只看着他，他只爱他一人。  
他只想让托马斯只爱着理查德一人。  
托马斯也爱着理查德，虽然最开始的时候理查德还不够坦诚，他会惩罚性的把阴茎从他体内拔出，离开他的身体。那时的理查德像一只无助的动物一样哭着说求他再继续碰触他，继续操他，还扭起了屁股，向他展示被操干得一开一合的深红色后穴。  
“对不起托马斯，求你操我，拜托，我再也不这样了，我什么都会做，我会听话，求你不要离开我——”  
托马斯当然不会让这样哭着把错误都揽到自己身上的理查德继续不安下去，于是他又回到了理查德身边，把他重新抱进怀里，阴茎也操回他的后穴，理查德为此发出了一声满足而甜腻的喘息。接着就是狂野甚至有些粗暴的性爱，托马斯试图在理查德的任何一个地方打上他的烙印，理查德想要吞下托马斯的一切去安慰那颗永不满足的心——他只有托马斯，只要是被托马斯爱着，只要是能被托马斯碰触身体。他不在乎他们会怎么做爱，羞耻心在此时毫无意义，他甚至爱死了如此，哪怕会被他支配。  
“乖孩子，我会满足你的一切要求。”他们做爱后总是一片狼藉，而理查德也终于耗尽了体力，昏睡过去。托马斯亲吻了理查德的发际，伸手拽过柔软的被子给他盖上。“好好睡吧，理查德。明天你醒来的时候，我依然会在。”  
理查德紧紧抱着他的手臂睡去，他们赤裸着相拥，托马斯抚摸着理查德的发丝。这是他们难得的宁静的时候，他想和理查德慢慢享受，除了阿尔弗雷德会在理查德不知道的时候进来准备干净的衣物，没有任何事能够打扰他。  
“托马斯，我劝你还是要再想想。”阿尔弗雷德悄无声息的推门进来，给他们准备了干净的衣服。“你要是让他知道真相，他大概会立刻离你而去。”  
“……我还是打算遵循我的原则和决定，阿尔弗雷德。他总要面对这些。”  
阿尔弗雷德听了他的回答，叹了口气，悄无声息地关上了门，离开了房间。  
“……理查德，你会原谅我吗？”托马斯轻轻拍了拍怀里熟睡的理查德，对方贪恋他的体温，还蜷缩在他的怀里，抱着他的手臂不肯放手。“总有一天你会原谅我，再回到我的身边。我知道伴侣之间需要坦诚，对吗，理查德？”


End file.
